lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maggie Grace
Maggie Grace spielt die Rolle von Shannon Rutherford. Hintergrund thumb|left|Maggie Grace. Margaret Grace Dening wurde am 21. September 1983 in Worthington, Ohio geboren. Sie hat zwei jüngere Geschwister namens Marisa und Ian. Ihre erste Rolle hatte sie in einer wöchentlichen Onlineshow ("Webisode") mit dem Titel Rachel's Room (2001-2002). Darin spielte sie eine Teenagerin, die in ihrem Zimmer über Ängste von Teenagern und die Konflikte zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihren Lehrern spricht. Die Sendung wurde auf der Seite ScreenBlast gesendet, die zu Sony Pictures gehört. Im Jahr 2002 hat sie erstmals in richtigen Filmen mitgespielt. Sie spielte das Mordopfer Martha Moxley in dem Fernsehfilm Mord in Greenwich und hatte im selben Jahr eine Rolle in dem Kinofilm Shop Club. Im Jahr 2003 spielte sie im Alter von 20 die entfremdete Tochter von Wendy Crewson und Tom Selleck in dem Drama Twelve Mile Road. Graces Karrieredurchbruch kam mit der Rolle von Shannon Rutherford in der TV-Serie Lost. In der Pilotepisode wurde sie bereits als Stammbesetzung aufgeführt, was bis zur siebten Episode ( ) der 2. Staffel so blieb. In der darauffolgenden Episode wurde sie nur noch als Gastcharakter bezeichnet. Nach dem Tod ihres Charakters war sie bisher nur ein einziges weiteres Mal in der Episode zu sehen. Nachdem sie Lost verlassen hat, bekam sie 2005 eine Rolle in der Wiederaufbereitung des Horrorfilms The Fog - Nebel des Grauens neben Tom Welling. Ihre aktuellsten Rollen hatte sie in den Filmen Suburban Girl, The Jane Austen Book Club und Taken. Gerüchte Im Herbst 2005 entstand das Gerücht, dass sie eine Beziehung mit Ian Somerhalder hat, der bei Lost den Stiefbruder ihres Charakters gespielt hat. Nach ihrer Zeit bei Lost wurde fälschlicherweise behauptet, dass sie die Rolle der Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) in dem Film X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand spielt. Diese Rolle wurde jedoch von Ellen Page übernommen. Es gab Meldungen, dass sie in der TV-Serie Scrubs - Die Anfänger auftreten sollte, aber aufgrund von persönlichen Differenzen mit Schauspieler Zach Braff wieder ausgestiegen ist. Grace hat dieses Gerücht nicht kommentiert. Wissenswertes * Maggie Grace hat ebenso wie ihre Lost-Kollegin Emilie de Ravin (Claire Littleton) kürzlich in dem Remake eines alten Horrorfilms mitgespielt. Grace hatte 2005 eine Rolle in The Fog - Nebel des Grauens und de Ravin spielte 2006 in dem Film The Hills Have Eyes - Hügel der blutigen Augen mit. * Wie viele andere Schauspieler von Lost, darunter auch Emilie de Ravin und Ian Somerhalder (Boone Carlyle), ist sie bereits in einer Episode der TV-Serie CSI: Miami aufgetreten. * Maggie Grace war als Gastdarstellerin an zwei Parodien zu Lost beteiligt: ** Monday Night Football ** Nobody' watching Karriere Filme * Shop Club (2002) * Mord in Greenwich (2002) * Twelve Mile Road (2003) * Creature Unknown (2003) * (2005) * (2007) * (2007) * (Taken) (2008) * Malice in Wonderland (2009) * Flying Lessons (2010) * (2010) * The Experience (2010) * When Calls the Heart (2010) * Faster (2010) * Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht, Teil 1 (2011) * Lockout (2012) * Hot Girl, Fast Car, Eating a Banana (2012) (Kurzfilm) * 96 Hours - Taken 2 (2012) * Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht, Teil 2 (2012) * Decoding Annie Parker (2013) TV-Serien * Septuplets (2002) * Oliver Beene (2004) * Colde Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (2004) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) * Lost (2004-2010) * CSI: Miami (2007) * The Following (2013) * Californication (2013) * Susanna (2013) Webisodes * Rachel's Room (2001) * Nobody's Watching (2006) Auszeichnungen Nominierungen * Nominierung für den "Young Artist Award in a TV Movie, Mini-Series or Special" im Jahr 2003 für ihre Rolle in Mord in Greenwich. * Nominierung für den "Teen Choice Award" in der Kategorie "Bester weiblicher TV-Newcomer" im Jahr 2005 für ihre Rolle als Shannon Rutherford in Lost. Auftritte in den Medien Talkshows * 11. Oktober 2005: Jimmy Kimmel Live! * 13. Oktober 2005: The View Als Hauptthema in Magazinen * 16. Oktober 2005: USA Weekend * TORO Magazine Verschiedenes * 28. August 2004: Sunset on the Beach (Premiere der ersten Staffel) * 18. Juni 2005: Auftritt in den Disney-MGM Studios * 16. Juli 2005: Comic Con 2005 (Fragen und Antworten zum DVD-Release der ersten Staffel von Lost) * 14. September 2005: Sunset on the Beach (Premiere der zweiten Staffel) * 29. September bis 01. Oktober 2006: Collectormania 10 (Großbritannien) en:Maggie Grace es:Maggie Grace fr:Maggie Grace it:Maggie Grace nl:Maggie Grace pl:Maggie Grace pt:Maggie Grace Grace, Maggie